


Chartreuse Green

by dustywoolhat



Category: Rawhide (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25874584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustywoolhat/pseuds/dustywoolhat
Summary: Rowdy Yates is the most beautiful boy Gil Favor has ever seen.
Relationships: Gil Favor/Rowdy Yates
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	Chartreuse Green

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in only a few hours, and started it while watching Season 2, Episode 31: Incident of the Last Chance, which was a really cute episode and I couldn’t help myself from writing this <3 Hope you enjoy!

On a clear day after a storm, freshly cleaned and in high spirits, Rowdy’s eyes were bright. Chartreuse green in the sunlight with the prettiest flecks of gold, outlined in the most beautiful shade of blue. He had never seen a more gorgeous boy; not with golden hair and wide, innocent baby deer eyes, eager to please and in search for praise.

Gil wished he had a picture to keep in his pocket for when nights got lonely, but black and white wouldn’t be enough. And he would tell him so, just to see the way Rowdy’s face would get pink and his eyes shy away, long eyelashes cast downwards against his cheeks. And if they were alone in the dark, away in their own secluded corner of camp, their bedrolls side by side, he would lean on top of the boy and kiss him gently, slowly, just to hear the sigh pass his lips in pleasure, as if his kiss made him breathless. He would whisper “Mr. Favor,” in his cute, tentative way, almost asking, pleading, and he would reach out for him, holding onto his vest tightly as to make sure he wouldn’t pull away and leave him. Not that he would ever want to, but he wasn’t so sure his boy knew that. But like the end of every day, he was beat, and he was sure Rowdy was too, so he would lay beside him and run a hand over his chiseled face, over his cheekbones, to the sweet dip in his top lip, and over a thin bottom lip, and he would kiss the pad of his thumb and smile, and he would smile back.

Rowdy would whisper “Goodnight,” and close his eyes, but Gil would declare he was too far away. They both knew nights could get mighty cold in the Texas desert, so he would lay on his back and pull Rowdy with him, letting his head rest on his chest, arms wrapped around each other and legs intertwined, and Gil would pull him blanket over the both of them. He would brush his fingers through his thick lion mane, soft from the rain. It would calm the both of them down, and it would take no time for Rowdy to fall asleep.

On any other night, Gil would stay up and look at the stars, listen to Rowdy’s soft breathing and think. If he was awake, Rowdy would tell him something about how he thought too much and it was a wonder how he got any sleep at all. But on a night after a storm, the weight of a body on his own and a kiss lingering on his lips was enough to let him drift off into a deep sleep. That is, not until he whispered a shy and soft “You‘re a good boy, Rowdy,” the closest thing to “I love you” that Gil would ever let himself mutter. For some reason, he couldn’t bring himself to say those words to Rowdy, not while they were on a cattle drive in the middle of the desert, where words didn’t mean anything anyway. Still, he said it to the stars while Rowdy was sleeping, while his mind quieted down, and for a short while, Gil could swear they were the only two in the world.


End file.
